


Halloween

by AVirtoMusae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Trek (mentioned)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly and Loras discuss what they should dress as for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple days late . . . .

“Ren, we’re too old for this!” Loras protested, crossing his arms and pouting. 

Renly just shook his head. “No, we’re not. Come one, you be Kirk and I be Spock. It’s only logical since I’m taller and have the hair for it.”

“You do have the hair for it,” Loras teased, still glaring at his friend. “I think your hair would be better off if Cersei did it.”

Renly snorted. “Cersei’d murder me if I let her. Better live with Stannis’s shitty haircutting skills than die with Cersei’s.”

Loras shook his head. “I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to butcher a bowl cut so badly until I saw your head.”

“Whatever,” Renly grumbled. “But the point still stands. I’m Spock and you’re Kirk.” He tossed the golden command shirt to Loras. He’d be proud if he managed to get Loras to wear it. It had been difficult enough to get him to watch the new movies, let alone the original television show. 

“Is this a subtle way of telling me that you want us to get together?” Loras asked, smirking.

Renly sputtered. “Spirk is a fan thing. Canonically --”

“You’re such a fucking nerd, Renly,” Loras teased, elbowing Renly. “And it was obvious the attraction that Jim and Spock felt.”

“God, you’re such a romantic, aren’t you?” Renly laughed. Loras scowled at him again. “And you’re the one claiming that Spirk is a thing, not me. So is this your way of telling me you’re secretly in love with me?”

Loras blushed, and Renly rolled his eyes. “As if! Why would I want to go out with you, anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be a little bit more active on here again, though with my current amount of GoodReads roleplay (my main group being: https://www.goodreads.com/group/show/170901-c-f-b-e-s where I am Elf, head moderator), I make no promises.
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
